


Just a Sip

by GingerGinger



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: AGAIN WHAT THE FUCK GUYS?, Gen, LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, Meg finds bottle of wine, THE FUCKING SHIPS, gets drunk, okay humour time, then chrissie has to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerGinger/pseuds/GingerGinger
Summary: Meg Giry finds herself in a bit of a dilemma. And Christine is her only hope





	

Just one sip, she had told herself. Just one sip of the wine they kept hidden back stage turned into several glasses. The blonde look down at the ground noticing that she had drunken the entire bottle of the red wine. Oh her mother would have her head if she had appeared to rehearsals intoxicated or even intoxicated at all!

Her vision was slightly hazy but managed to pull herself to her feet and began to take gentle steps forward but her steps forward that ended up making her wobble in the process.  Suddenly she heard noises from the rafters.

Meg Giry panicked. “O-Oh please Monsieur Phantom don’t tell my maman.” She yowled as her hands rose to her cheeks as she stumbled to keep herself composed.

“Meg!” A voice called from around the corner of the dark curtain. The young Giry couldn’t fully distinguish the voice and immediately had gone to attempt to look like she was fluffing out the white ballet skirt, though she was merely playing with the material more than anything.

“Meg?” The same voice called again. Meg continued to ‘fluff’ out her skirt when the voice drew closer only reveal it was her dear friend, Christine Daaè.  “What on earth are you doing?” The petite redhead questioned her as she watched her friend play with the ballet skirt.

“Fl-uffing out m-y sk-irt.” Her voice slurred a bit and releasing a few small hiccups.

Christine could smell the alcohol on her breath as her friend spoke. She shook her head upon the realisation that her friend had discovered the wine bottles that the stagehands had hidden backstage.

“Meg, did you discover the wine bottles backstage?” She inquired the blonde.

“I-It w-as o-nly a-a s-ip!” She spoke and her voice was more slurred.

Christine shook her head once more and began to help her friend walk. “Come, I’ll take you to my dressing room and tell Madame Giry you are not feeling well.”

Bobbing her head up and down, she clumsily hugged Christine. “Th-ank y-you Chriss-ie!” Meg sloppily smiled.

Before Christine could reply, the young dancers jumped at the sound of a cane. “Marguerite Giry!” The girls both turned around only to find an angered Madame Giry with an empty wine bottle in her hand.

~-~-~

The girls froze in their spots. Christine looked over at Meg with a look of fear and panic in her green eyes; as for Meg, well one could say her face displayed the same as Christine’s but more expressed in a more flushed manner.

“Turn yourselves around.” The strong diction in her voice had reached them as they slowly turned around to face the older Giry. “Explain.” She added once the two were fully turned around.

“I-I u-um- “

“It was my idea, Madame Giry.” Christine stepped in, continuing to support Meg, but pretending like she was also supporting herself. “Meg and I discovered one of the wine bottles on the shelves and I told her that we should both drink a glass,” Christine confessed to her.

Meg looked at Christine, her state of intoxication would make her cry for how Christine would take the blame for her like that.  Madame Giry looked over to Christine, disappointment in shown in her eyes, as she drew closer to the duo. Meg’s condition was more revealing as it was hard for her to keep up as her legs had felt like jelly to her.

“Christine Daaè and you as well Meg, I would have never dared to think that you would do such a thing. Christine, since Meg is not well enough to participate in today’s rehearsal take her elsewhere so she can recover from her state. And as for punishment, the both of you will come after rehearsals and practice what you missed and if not done correctly I will hold you until prefecture.”

Christine could only nod, she had lessons that night and would not know what her Angel would think if she doesn’t show up and Meg had no time to herself once she would recover.

“Yes, Madame Giry.” replied both simultaneously. Once waved dismissively, they turned away from their instructor and headed towards Christine’s dressing room.

“T-Thank you-you Ch-ristine.” She praised her and leant forward to give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek for her gratitude.

“Of course, Meg,” Christine responded as they entered her dressing room.

Christine laid Meg down on the divan and went over to her writing desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote her Angel a letter explaining that she would not be able to make it to their lesson tonight and would come the next day. Meg had passed out as her arms were hanging from the divan with her blonde locks had covered her face and was slightly snoring. Christine looked back over to her friend as she rose from her seat and stuck the small note in the grand mirror and covered the intoxicated Meg with one of the cotton blankets she had kept in there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *shakes head, grinding teeth* ...to each is their own...


End file.
